


Super Bowl Smut

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A smutty drabble in honour of the Super Bowl.





	Super Bowl Smut

The Patriots were down heading into halftime and Chris Evans was losing his mind. He paced in front of the wall-sized television he’d purchased just for sake of being able to watch his ride or die team. 

Ideally, he’d love to be in Atlanta watching Brady in the flesh, but work obligations had kept him in Los Angeles this year, but he couldn’t complain because he had the best company.

Sebastian sat on the couch, grabbing another helping of nachos he’d prepared for “ _The Most Important Day of the Year”_ according to his boyfriend currently clad in his autographed Tom Brady jersey, a gift from Tom himself.

“The halftime show should be good,” Sebastian commented munching on a tortilla chip. The entertainment spectacle much more his speed than the football game. Sebastian wondered why anyone spent so much time watching a game where more than half the time no one was even playing. 

“The defensive line is all wrong,” Chris muttered, offering his critique on the coach’s choices. 

“And Tom seems off,” he said more to himself than to Seb.

“Tom?” Sebastian asked with a teasing smile. “Like you’re best friends all of a sudden?”

“Shut up, we’ve met,” Chris retorted sharply. Sebastian knew better than to make light of the current situation but Chris was making it too easy.

“Awww babe, I’m just just playing with you. They’re going to rally, they’re only one touchdown behind,” Sebastian said trying to console his clearly anxious boyfriend. His knowledge of football had grown exponentially but that wasn’t too hard when before Chris, he’d known absolutely nothing. 

Chris let out a distressed whine.

“Come and sit down, have some snacks and let’s enjoy the halftime show,” Sebastian suggested warmly.

Chris threw himself onto the couch and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth and chugged his warm beer as the whistle blew signalling halftime.

Sebastian snuggled up into Chris’ broad frame, ready to watch Maroon 5 take the stage after the current commercial break. But Chris’ body hummed with nervous energy, his knee bouncing, his fingers running through his short strands.

Sebastian could feel the tension rolling off of Chris in waves, this was going to be an unbearable couple hours if Chris didn’t calm down. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sebastian said getting up from the couch and quickly headed upstairs. He was determined to get his boyfriend out of his current funk and he knew a surefire way to do it.

———

Sebastian had been gone for a while.

“You’re going to miss the show,” Chris called upstairs. Adam Levine’s distinct voice had already started singing their latest hit. Chris hummed along to the opening number, the tune temporarily distracting his thoughts from his concern about the possibility of the Patriots losing.

A slightly out of tune voice caught his attention. Sebastian sang along with the music coming from the television. Chris lifted his gaze in time to see and hear his boyfriend coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped before widening into a big smile at the sight before him.

Seb was walking toward him clad only in a Patriots jersey, his favorite jersey.

“What’s this about?” Chris asked, his eyes glued to Sebastian’s attire, the fabric skimming along his upper thighs.

“Well your team has you all tense and it would be my professional opinion that you sir, need to relax.” Sebastian stated.

He approached where Chris was seated on the couch and knelt in front of him between his legs, his back to the television. He placed the objects in his hands on the coffee table behind him.

Chris’ eyes blazed at the implication of where Sebastian had placed himself, his cock beginning to stir with interest. He ran his palms down his denim covered thighs, his hips shifting forward ever so slightly in attempt to stretch the stiff fabric.

“I can help you with that, love,” Sebastian suggested. His hands made their way to Chris’ fly. He undid the button and slid down the zipper, his warm hands sliding inside to give the eager cock inside a squeeze. Chris whimpered at Seb’s touch, the heat of his hands igniting his body even more. Sebastian motioned for Chris lift his ass off the couch so he could slide his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, where they rested at his ankles. Chris sat bare-assed on their couch ready for whatever Seb had in store.

Seb reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d brought down with him. He poured a generous amount into his palm and rubbed it along Chris’ length. His cock glistening and slick. Chris quirked an eyebrow at Seb, wondering why he was prepping him first. Then Seb lifted a clear cock ring into view and Chris let out an intrigued hum of approval. Sebastian slid the flexible ring over Chris’ cock all the way to the base. The silicone already stretched to accommodate to Chris’ girth even though he wasn’t completely hard.

Chris lifted his arm to pull his sacred signed jersey off of him. “Can’t get this dirty,” he smiled. “And I assume what’s about to go down here will be dirty, won’t it baby?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sebastian replied cheekily, stroking Chris’ hardening shaft. He leaned close and blew a warm breath on the hot dick in his hand. Chris shivered involuntarily. 

“You ready for more?” Sebastian asked.

“Sure,” Chris answered, his hips already rising to meet his boyfriend’s fist in a steady tempo.

Sebastian pressed hot kisses on Chris’ tip, his tongue peeking out to tease the sensitive flesh. Chris sighed in contentment knowing that Sebastian was going to have absolutely no trouble getting him hard. Sebastian offered firm but taunting licks all the way down his length to where he circled around the edge of the cock ring. Chris’ hand guided him gently. 

Chris could feel the ring start to restrict the blood flow, his cock swelling but not uncomfortable. Sebastian gave Chris’ cock some more sloppy kisses thoroughly enjoying the way his body thrummed in response.

Once Chris was fully erect, Sebastian handed Chris the bottle of lube and held out his right hand for Chris to cover his fingers. Seb reached behind him to stretch himself, quickly working up to two fingers. He wasted little time, before abandoning his position on the floor and lifting himself to straddle Chris on the couch.

With Chris’ stiff cock between them, Sebastian rutted his own length against it, loving the way the slick skin wet his own. Chris brought their mouths together in a kiss. Sebastian moaned and Chris took advantage; like a player catching a perfect pass in the end zone. His tongue swept and teased roughly. He bit Seb’s bottom lip loving the way it swelled.

Sebastian was getting restless desperately wanting to feel the stretch of Chris’ cock inside him. He ran his hand over both himself and Chris’, giving a firm tug. He rose up on his knees and spread himself and felt the hot tip of Chris’ cock grazing at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly anticipating the delicious sting and stretch, he relished in the way his body accommodated Chris. 

“Jesus, you feel so good baby,” Chris complimented, a loud groan quickly following as Seb’s warmth enveloped him. He did his best to remain still and let his boyfriend control the pace, allowing him to adjust to his sizeable intrusion. He imagined himself in Tom Brady’s cleats; a steady hand necessary to throw a perfect spiral.

Sebastian lowered himself all the way, his stretched muscles ached, the cock ring keeping Chris not only hard but giving him a noticeably increased girth. He began to ride Chris, the sensation becoming increasingly more pleasurable as Chris’ cock milked his prostate on each pass.

“Right there,” Sebastian panted, desperate to reach his own high. 

The tight sheath of Seb’s body was like scoring a field goal, it added to the scoreboard but wasn’t quite the main event. Chris savored the way his body lit up with even the slightest clench. Seb’s cock was leaking between them, painting an abstract artwork all over Chris’ rippling abs. 

“Good thing I took of my jersey, cum stains are such a bitch to get out,” he said through tight breaths.

Sebastian couldn’t help the high-pitched breathy laugh that escaped him. An unadulterated mix of laughter and pleasure. A wide smile overtook Chris’ expression at Seb’s reaction.

Sebastian watched as Chris’ chest rose and fell heavily, even though Sebastian was the one exerting himself. The cock ring was working perfectly, keeping Chris on the edge, building to an extreme high that left Sebastian eagerly anticipating the release. He knew Chris’ orgasm would be long, hot and would relieve every ounce of tension that had been building over the past couple hours during the game.

As he rolled his hips with Chris fully inside him, his boyfriend was pressing frantic kisses and bites along his collarbone and pecs, leaving almost animalistic marks behind. The way Chris was essentially branding him was Seb’s undoing. He began to bounce himself with renewed fervor, each thrust propelling both of them closer to orgasm. 

“Fuck baby, I’m so close,” Sebastian gasped, his head lowering to rest of Chris’ broad shoulder. “Are you with me?”

“I’m trying,” Chris gritted, his hips now bucking intensely to meet Seb’s vigorous movements. His cock was beyond hard, a dull pain was beginning to creep in, keeping him from reaching his climax. 

Sebastian’s head lolled as the hard and swollen tip of Chris’ cock once again pressed against his prostate, sending him over the edge. His cock pumped his release over both of them. He pressed his lips to Chris’ in a hot kiss and continued moving in a slow and lazy rhythm as he came. Despite all the intense pressure that had been the continually building in the base of his spine, it was Seb’s warm and greedy mouth that had his cock erupting in heated spurts. _Touchdown._

Despite Sebastian’s exhaustion, he didn’t stop. His jersey covered chest lay against Chris’ bare, and his legs continued to rise and fall at an unhurried pace. 

“I love the way you milk my cock,” Chris praised quietly in his ear. “Taking every drop for yourself.”

Sebastian all but purred at the praise, his body feeling deliciously abused. Their mouth met, tongues tangling in expression of the love between them. Chris wrapped his arms around a spent Sebastian, holding him close. Their heartbeats pounding in their chests.

“Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Been wishin’ for you

Ooh-ooh

Tryna do what lovers do, ooh,” Sebastian quietly sang along with Maroon 5 on the television.

“Guess we made our own entertainment for the halftime show.” Chris mused, feeling a little guilty that Seb had missed the only part of the game he had been looking forward to. Sebastian chuckled in agreement and lifted himself from Chris’ lap. 

He threw a couple of Patriot emblazoned napkins at Chris from the coffee table as he started to head towards the main floor bathroom. Chris slid the cock ring off, feeling even more relief as he began to clean up his and Seb’s mess.

Chris looked up in time to see Sebastian’s muscular form walk out of the hallway. His gorgeous boyfriend wearing his favorite Patriots jersey, the one adorned with _Evans_ on the nameplate. The jersey had been a gift from his mom years ago, it was one of many he owned but that was the one he treasured most. He’d chosen to wear his Brady one today in support of his favorite player today, but seeing Sebastian wearing _that_ jersey elated him. Seeing his name on his boyfriend’s back made his insides tighten in a way they hadn’t ever before. He mindlessly lifted his pants and was in the midst of doing up the button on his jeans when Sebastian returned to the living room with two cold beers, now clad in grey sweats, but still wearing Chris’ jersey.

“Is _Tom_ feeling better?” Sebastian asked in a joking tone. The game having started back up a couple moments ago.

“Huh?” Chris asked having been brought out of his trance by his boyfriend’s question. 

“The game? GOAT, Tom Brady? The love of your life?” He asked again gesturing to the giant television. 

“Funny,” Chris mocked. “Pretty sure the love of my life is the one wearing my name.”

“Who me?” Sebastian asked innocently, sitting down next to Chris on the couch, he snuggled in close and passed him a beer. His choice of jersey hadn’t been accidental.

“Are _you_ feeling better? I was worried you were going to wear a hole in the floor earlier.” Sebastian questioned. “I’m sure the Pats are going to take it, I mean they’ve got you _and Brady_ on their team _,_ it’s a sure thing.”

The intensity in Chris’ gaze heated, “The only _sure thing_ is after _Tom_ and the team get their sixth Super Bowl ring, I’m going to fuck you again. But this time, I’m going to make sure I’m able to see my name on your back as you writhe beneath me. And that’s a fucking promise.”

“Let’s go, Pats!” Sebastian cheered with extra enthusiasm and then pressed a kiss to Chris’ cheek. That was definitely a post-game celebration he could get onboard with.

“Damn straight.” Chris agreed.


End file.
